1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a verification method and a computer system using the same, and more particularly to a verification method which executing a verification operation via pattern and a computer system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, various electronic products are provided to benefit people's life. Under normal operation, most electronic products are equipped with a unlock mechanism which enables a mobile phone to enter a normal mode from a standby or lock mode, or a verification mechanism realized by such as an account password log-in mechanism of a computer system.
The existing technologies, most of electronic products implement the aforesaid verification or unlock mechanism by account and password.
However, how to provide a more intuitive verification mechanism and unlock mechanism to facilitate user's operation and memory has become a prominent task for the industries.